Comet Corp:A beginning of a new era
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Lilo is 12 now and ready for anything.Stitch and everyone else are pretty much the same.FINISHED!I would have made the story longer,but couldn't.Review please!
1. Prequeal:A perfectly normal day

Lilo added a dash more eyeliner,before looking over her carefully done face.She had on peach lip gloss,emerald eye shadow,light blush and just a dab of perfume around her neck.She was offically a teen.Well,in 1 more year she would be.Lilo had changed a great deal in the last few years,being a little concerned boys,looks,and such.But one thing stayed the same,her love for her and compassion for her Ohana.

"Stitch!Just the little blue ailien I wanted to see,does my new eye shadow look OK?"She inquired,as the the little blue experiment patted casually into the room.

"Err.....Eh!Very......Bebata gouahta."He said finally,after nearly biting his own lip off in concentration,grinning his usual grin.

"Is that suppose to mean good?"Lilo asked,her eyebrow arched slightly.

"Eh."

"Thanks,but I think I'll just ask Nani's oppion on this one.By the way,where is she?"

Shrugging,Stitch whirled around in one shift motion and headed back down to the main floor into the kitchen for some breakfeast.With a sigh,Lilo gathered her things and looked at herself once more in the long,lingering mirror.Am I cool enough to be in the big league now?She wondered and thought back to when she use to not care what anyone thought about her.

"Changes,heh,funny."She chuckled to herself and trailed after her best friend.

"No.....sorry little monster.But only 2 servings of my delicious,homemade Chocolate chip cassrole."Pleakley was saying in his natuarally high-pitched voice,when Lilo walked in.

"Is that suppose to be healthy?Ah,what am I knowing after all this time of being on Earth."Jumba said,observing Pleakley's concoction doubtfully.

"Naga care."Stitch repiled,while engulfing the entire cassrole in one gulp.

"Oh,morning Lilo.Sleep well?"Pleakley asked in a mock-cheerful tone,now just noticing her.

"I've slept better,what's for breakfeast?"Lilo tried an everythings-fine act.But the 3 ailiens had known her long enough to know that something was up.

"Well,you are saying you have slept better,but you are still acting as if everything is to you're likeing."Jumba pushed onwards with the subject,as the young girl sat opposite of him.

"Everythings fine,guys.Don't worry about it."She retorted tactfully.

"Well,there is just no need for that kind of behaviour at breakfeast time.Now,eat up!"Pleakley piped up,in his normal perky tone again as he seated himself on opposite from where Nani was busily chattering away on her cell phone.

"David,for the 100th time!I can't go out tonight,I have to work late again and won't be home til real,real late."

If there was one thing that hadn't changed,it was Lilo's older sister and guardian,Nani.She may have been nearing her 30th birthday,but she was as persistant and outgoing as ever.Lilo,for one,was amazed that her sister could have time to be herself most of the times,while still balancing a job and raising a family at the same time.Just then the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it!"Lilo said quickly and hurried to the front door.

"Lilo!"Jennier Jenson,Lilo's new friend from just last year,appeared in the doorway.

"Jen!"Lilo cried in glee and the two hugged like old friends.

"Naga okabha."Stitch muttered in a disgusted tone under his breath,as he trotted up to the two.

"Jen,you've remember Stitch my......uh,dog."Lilo told her friend,nearly letting the secret slip.

"Oh,do I!Hey there lil' guy,who's a good boy?Who's a good boy?"Jennier gushed,scratching Stitch behind the ear affectionately.

"Bleh,"The little ailien scoffed and dashed off back into the kitchen.

"Someone has a temper."Jen giggled.

"Yeah,uh-huh.Ready to go?"Lilo tried changing the subject,Stitch had been acting awful jealous lately and she was worried.Another thing that hadn't changed,Lilo's tender heartedness for anything or anybody she felt needed it.

"Lilo,I was just wondering-oh ohloha Jennier.How are you?"Nani said in a hurried voice as she despreately tried getting her things together before taking off for work.

"Hi Nani.Sorry,but what's ohloha mean?I'm not much of a hawian yet."

"It means 'hello' silly.C'mon,let's get going."Lilo interupted,shoving Jennifer out the door.

Meanwhile....

"Hey,what's that beeping noise?"Pleakley asked curiously,clearing off the table.

"Not knowing.Oh,wait!It's just my Experiment Tracker 1800XZY."Jumba repiled,fishing around in his back pocket for the device.

"Is there a new one on the lose?We haven't had any for a long time now!"

"Not to being worried.All experiments of my making have either been captured or de-activated a long time ago.But still..."He went on,with mock-interest,as he looked to see what it was.

"But.....?"Pleakley asked timidly.

"But maybe we are not as quite done as orignally intended to be."

Liked it so far?Submit reviews!The more I get the more I'll write.Thanks. Lavenderpaw


	2. The prequeal's over with,heres the real ...

"Lilo,you're acting kind of funny today.What's up!?"Jennier questioned her friend as they were just arriving at the Hawian middle school.Lilo had been quiet ever since they had left her house and Jennier was starting to get a little more then concerned.

"Nothing.Race ya!"Lilo spoke up wistfully and suddenly made a dash for the school yard.

"Hey,no fair!You got heads,hey."Jennier shouted hoarsely after her and quickly started to sprint after her friend,although she was much slower having spent her whole life in a big city where-as Lilo had spent her whole life swimming and doing other high-energyed things on the Island.

The princple,princple Mahawto,casted a suspicious look on the two young preteens has they reached the crib out of breath and exhausted (will Jennier was the one exhausted).He snorted out a comtemptful sigh and lurched over towards them in a huff.

"Next time,let's just walk like everybody else from their house-to the school yard,kay?"Jennier told Lilo,finally regaining her ability to breath without having to gasp for air.

"Not a bad idea,but I just have 1 word for you......exercise."Lilo laughed and helped her friend up,after nearly falling to the ground from exhaustion.

"And I just have 2 words for the both of you......no running!"Principle Mahawto said in a gruff tone,standing directly behind them with his hands on his hips.

"Ohloha,sir.What may I ask were we doing wrong?"Lilo tried to flatter him in a convincing act.

"What weren't you doing wrong?!Running,jay-walking,laying down on school property,now back-talking!You say it,you do it!OK,so maybe lying down isn't as terrible,but the first 2 and last one was.You two outta be ashamed,this is middle school.Middle......school.Get it!?Good!Now go on to class and....err,yeah......don't let it happen again!"With that and a hmph,he turned around and made his way into the school building.

"Wow,are all Hawian priciples THAT strict??"Jennier teased as soon as he was out of ear-shot.

"Don't talk about us like that,okay!Just don't."Lilo nearly spat,picking up the book bag she had been carrying off the ground and giving Jennifer a lets-just-drop-the-subject glare.

"Sorry,"Jennier said apologenically and followed her friend into the building.

Later on when Lilo got home,she found everyone,including her sister,gathered in the kitchen looking at something Jumba was displaying on his computer with his Experiment Detector 1800XYZ hooked up to it.With a cloud of confusion hanging over her,Lilo walked over to the small crowd of her friends and family gathered around the ailien and his gadjets and up to the very front where all could see her.Then she too looked at what he was doing and asked,

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to look at each other and then back at her with half-closed eyes and said in a groggy monotone unison,"Ask him."They indicated what they were looking at with a pointing gesture and a slient,heaving sigh of despair.

Announcer/Author cutting in for a brief moment:Hey y'll.Hope you like the story so far.Anyways,you'll have to use you're imagination on some events like the following I just did,in order to get a clear idea of what they said or did.So without futher ado or delay,here we go!

Jumba chuckled nervously and motioned at the scene with a chubby finger,"It seems,little girl,that more experiments from some unknown planet are starting to invade and I'm not just talking about our little humble planet Earth,I am more-or-less speaking off the ENTIRE planet Earth!"

"New Experiments??!Wow!Cool..wait a sec.I thought all experiments were all done away with and wouldn't ever bother us again no matter what."Lilo let out in one burst of excitement.

"Hello,I said other planet experiments.It is possible their was a turn-off-tables saga or something of which caused all my experiments to turn back to a dehydrated form;the pods,of course and are now back to being evil.But I am not thinking so,is quite possible that these Experiments are from The Comet Cooperation.A much-evilier-then-I-Jumba Jukeba-ever-was cooperation that made experiments similar to those I and doctor Hampsterville created long ago.These experiments were able to evole temporaily into a stronger form of experiment and battle at even higher levels then what was orginally intended for them to do.They sold these experiments is special boxs,with shiney,bright red buttons and with a pushing of the button actiated these wild experiments,allowing the owner to turn the creature into anything he or she wanted.The experiments could be good or evil,mostly good however."Jumba paused to take a breath and to sip some freshfully made lemonade Pleakley had just set out for him.

"Say you're saying those are the only Experiments left out there?"Lilo asked,eyes brimming with anticapation and excitement,eyes no one had seen for a long time.

"Well,that is only being a theory.Possible,but still,"He paused once more to take another sip and then contionued,"Anyways,as was saying.All was well and peacefull.Until a evil Monotopion named Hydrarriaon Eckoptus or Dr. Hyde as most referred to him,took over and started forcing the experiments to do his bidding and making them fight each other and everything.Keeping them confinded to cages,with no or little food or water.And,well,just neclecting and abus-"He hadn't gotten much further and Lilo was already out the room and headed up to her own with Stitch in toll.

"I can't believe someone was do such a thing!Treating those mroe experiments like toys or even...even slaves!It's horrible Stitch,just horrible.Can you believe it,Stitch?"Lilo said to the ailien in a trembling voice,her eyes closed to conceal the tears threatening to spill.

"Eh,it is."Stitch repiled in a said voice and padded softly over to his best friend to take a set by her on her bed.

They were silent for a long time.Occasionally Stitch would look at Lilo and Lilo stole a glance at him as well a few times,neither spoke,both knew what the other was going to say.Ever since they had first become friends,Lilo and Stich had been able to communicate to one another without words.Even though more then half the time Stitch spoke his own launage,they always knew how each other felt and thought.That's when Lilo made a snap disicision.

"Stitch,"She said in a determind voice,"Where goin out there to find out for ourselfs whats really going on.And if I'm right,which I think I am.Were going to stop Dr Hyde from taking those experiments and useing them for bad and etc. and more etc!"

"Eh!"Stitch agreed eagerly,but then mellowed out into a frown,"But how we know if it is CCC?"

"Huh?"

"Comet Corp. Cousins!"Stitch ,we got all this old Experiment tracking stuff left over from a long time ago,right?So....why not just use it and save Jumba from having to invent anything new."

"Mmmm..."Stitch began doubtfully.

"What,you don't think it'll work?"Lilo questioned him,dissapointed.

"Well......Ega abahka toegawto!"Stitch declared and started for the window.

"Sorry,what?Normally,I get what you say.But this time....I well,don't for some reason."Lilo asked him,before he could start climbing down the wall of the house with little effort.

"We could go and look first."Stitch awnsered casually,but not before adding,alittle more wary,"You no understand Stitch?"

"Sorry,pal.It's just all the excitement of hearing about the Experiments and everything.It's not you,really."Lilo tried to tell him,as she made her way down useing the drain pipe.

"Er....sure."He muttered to himself as they went about their way down to the ground to begin heading in the way Stitch was detecting them.Useing his sense of smell,of course.

"Um...why don't we try Finder instead?"Lilo suggested,after passing by their house for about the fourth time in 1 hour.As if on cue,the little red Experiment came bounding out of the bushes.

"Finder,eka batokie,cousins tyika batooka."Stitch told Finder and immdeteley,the tracking experiment was off in search off the double C experiments.

It was growing dark out and Lilo knew that they would start to worry about her and Stitch,if they weren't back soon.She would have told Stitch this,if he wasn't so prequipped by trying to out-find Finder.She glanced at her watch,a quarter past 7.

"Stitch,it's getting late.Maybe we should-huh?!What's that??!!??"

Lilo and the 2 ailiens hadstumbled upon what looked like a flying saucer,the words "Property of the Comet Corperation:Experiement Transporting Saucers." was marked in bright red ink on the side and a squeaking sound was coming from inside.

"Eckie batooka."Stitch said in equal awe,this was the first time he had seen an acutal saucer as well and not just a space ship of some sort.

Suddenly though,the legs disspeared from under the lower part of the Saucer and it started to gently rise from the ground.The trio was too close for comfort and split off into three different directions,just as the saucer aimed off into the now starry-night sky.But then a familiar honking sound sent chills down Lilo's spine,as she saw Nani rush out off her jeep and other to them.

"Lilo,how lolo can you be!?To sneak out like this in the middle of the night,without giving us ANY notice whatsoever!Lilo,I swear,sometimes you just drive me up the wall with you're eresponsibility!"Nani stopped in mid-critizing,long enough to give her sister a firm then reliefed look and a hug that seemed,to Lilo at least,to last forever.

"We know where the Experiments are headed."She added,a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Ohh.....dramatic,eh?PLEASE,more reviews!The storie's getting good,thanx. Lavenderpaw


	3. Leaving the ones we love

Lilo awoke the next morning with a start,but when she rose,she plunged back down like a rock on her bed.Turning to one side,she noticed Stitch was still sound asleep.How could a little guy with so much energy,sleep so much?She wondered with a smile.Lilo admired her friend for many things,but his happy-go-lucky attuitude,sometimes proved to make people more mad then happy.Laughing,she managed to roll out of bed and stumbled down stairs to the kitchen.

"Jum-bah......?"Lilo called out groggily,just making out a faint blur of the large ailien,seated upon his chair and typing like mad on his keyboard.

"Little girl,"He responded politely,without looking up for his computer.

"It's 4:03 in the morning,what the heck are you doing up typing at 4 in the morning!"Lilo nearly exploded,but realized she was getting carried away and stopped herself by pouring a some coconut juice for them.She really liked them,all of them,but sometimes she wondered why the heck anyone would want to share thier homes with some former evil extra terstirals!

"I am trying to locate where saucer with Comet Corperation Experiments flew off too.They were in there all right,but I am having this trouble locating and pin-ponting thier exact location.Moving at the speed of a Gorloxsnor,it is proving very differcult to be keeping up with it and....."

He drowned on that way for about 20 or 30 mins. and Lilo,of course,just tuned the rest out.She knew how she going to go,Jumba's last pin-point,the Comet Corp. Planet, "Cometoid" now re-named "Hydro home-base" for obvious reasons.Lilo knew Jumba and Nani as well had said that they weren't quite sure if that's where they were heading too,or if was just there to test the planet and gather samples for studying.But everyone,including Lilo,highly doubted that possiblitey.

"You guys do know it's after 4:30,right?"Nani asked haughtily,standing in the doorway to the kitchen with her hands on her hips and learing.

"Uh,I was having no clue...oh!Will you be looking at the time,must be getting much rest now!Good night,girls."And with a nod toward Nani,he jogged up (if you could call it that,it was more like a bound) up the stairs and into his room where Pleakley's faint snoring could be heard.

"Lilo,what IS going on?Believe it or not,I only know about these Comet whatever experiments just briefly.Look,I'm all for finding thier one true place or whatever and you know that!But,I don't want it interfereing with you're school work,which means I don't want you taking off for outer space or anything to try to find these creatures thier happily-ever-after homes or anything.Got me?"Nani concluded,her lear starting to sink into Lilo with a thud.

Sighing,Lilo repiled,"Got you,"And dragged her feet back upstairs into her room.

"Time to get up?"Stitch questioned her,when she returned in a more exhausted state then before.

"Well,you're up with the sun and everything this morning.No,it's only about 4:50 or something."She awnsered,plopping herself right smack down in the middle of her bed.

"Eta cobahka,ready?"

"Let's do it."

Stitch and Lilo had decided on something.If they were to find out what was really going on,maybe they could find some way to stop Dr. Hyde from useing the experiments the way he did.Lilo knew it was risky,especially since they weren't even suppose to go into outer space.But it wasn't like she hadn't been there before,a dozen types in fact.Nani would probably forget all about being angry with her as soon as she found out she,with the aid of Stitch,had defeated Dr. Hyde and saved the CC Experiments.Maybe,she thought with hope,that would fill the void she sometimes felt whenever she felt out of place.

"A systems a-go,captain?"Lilo laughed,pretending they were flying a plane.When it was acutally the last space ship modle Jumba had created before they had finally captured the few remaining experiments,still left on the island.Still,it was the only one they could reach without being seen.

"Eh."Stitch confirmed,starting up the engieene.The ground rumbled beneath them as they took off,with Stitch in full control and only the sky to where thier destination held.

As soon as they had left Earth's atompshere completely,Lilo started to doubt the whole mission.For 1 thing,maybe Jumba's detector had been wrong.For another,Nani was going to be furious.But their was this void inside of her,a void she felt wouldn't be filled until she helped those experiments.

"Stitch,I have to tell you some-"Lilo was about to tell her friend something,when all of a sudden something rammed up againist the ship,"Stitch!"

"Naga chieka!"Stitch shouted,flipping on the defense switch.

Almost instantly,weapons of all kinds shot out of the sides and a blue defensive forceflied formed around them.Lilo cringed as she saw the saucer from before,spiraling out in front of them from the right side of their ship.

"Stitch,those are probably the experiments now!Any chance we can get closer and see?"Lilo asked hastily,as she nearly reached for the controls to steer them closer to the saucer herself.But she had spoken too soon,because just then a long web-like rope came hurtling towards them and landed smack on the wind shield.

"Nala crista!Eckie kai bogu."Stitch growled in disgust and prepared to launch an attack from a type of ray cannon.

"Stitch!Don't fire just yet,look."Lilo begged despreatly,pointing to a some object make it's way down the web,"It could be a Comet Corp. Experiment,just wait."

The little blue Ailien sighed and kept the attack on hold,while narrowing his eyes to get a better look.Whatever it was,it was moving quickly and in a perfect formation of steps.

"Just wait...."Lilo persisted,as they thing drew closer.

When,suddenly,a spider-like creature thrusted it's huge bulk onto thier ship.Well,that is,the creature that did it had jumped from the web line and onto the ship in one giant leap.The ship shook and the lights flashed on and off.

"Stitch!"Lilo cried in horror after the shaking had seized.

To both thier horror,the window was beginning to crack in the center and evetything else seemed to set still.Stitch finally managed to focus enough to push the emergency air button and two air suits emerged in front of them just in the nick of time,because tiny chips of glass were starting to fly.

"Lilo?"Nani's voice crackled over a radio hooked up to the main controls,she sounded painfully hoarse and weak.

"Little girl,626,you need to be getting out of there!I have just been informed by workers of the Comet corporation that experiments have escaped from thier trainning camps and are extremely unpredictable!You must...."

"...Always make you're beds!How many times must I tell you,never leave an unmade bed unless you absoutely...."

"I will be making that one experiment that is for poking out big,ugly eye of even bigger mouthed...."

"Listen,I want you home NOW,"Nani's voice cut in again,apparently she wasn't going to let anyone else speak now but herself,"Lilo,I love about you.But you shouldn't have disobeyed me like that!Please,just come home."

With an almost tremebling hand,Lilo reached for the reply switch and reluctanly flipped,"We'll be home soon,I promise.I just have to find what I'm missing."

"Lilo....!"Nani's breaking voice faded over the sound of static and only the sound resembling that of a dial tone sounded.

"Are you OK?"Stitch asked,a hint of concern in his voice as she slumped back down in her seat.

"Yeah,I'm...hey look!"Lilo gasped,motioning toward the wind shleid."The experiment,it's gone."

That was true.Whatever had been there,was there no longer.The two looked at each other open-mouthed,but not because of what wasn't there but because of what they saw before them.A planet,but not just any planet,a planet with a huge metal building on top of it and a huge arena in front of it.Bright flashes of colours cascaded over the surface and war crys were heard echoing through the regions of outer space.It was,when they got close enough to see,huge experiment-like creatures,battling like crazy everywhere.

"It's worse then I thought,"Lilo said to herself with a feeling of remorse,"But were going to free these experiments no matter what the cost!

"Eh."Stitch piped up,clearly he was ready as ever too.

And so began thier mission to the Comet Corporation and the start of Stitch's Greatest Adventure!

This is only the beginning!I have a ton in store for this fanfic!although I can't write again till this friday or saturday,I gurantee it's gonna be great!;)And,come on pll,I need more reviews now.Even so,I'll write for the sake of writing.

Lavenderpaw


	4. Enter Dr Hyde sort of

The two just sat floating in the space ship,drifting ever closer towards the strange planet.The spider-like creature had disspeared and was gone just like that.But the sounds of experiments dueling was more ear-splitting then ever,making shivers run down Lilo's spine and her determination greater.

"Do you think they're anymore saucers like before?"Lilo asked Stitch in a low voice,keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Rrrrrrr....."Stitch growled in what sounded like a raspy purr.

"Stitch?"

Lilo followed his gaze and saw that they were only a mere 10 feet from landing.She swallowed a dry lump in her throat and sat back to get ready to embrace the impact of the land.But to both her surprise and relief,they seemd to be pulled along by an invisible force and into a kind of garage-like room.

"Greetings weary travelers,"A cheery voice greeted them,as they exited the space ship with thier eyes wide with amazement.Because before them,was a creature that resembled some type of a slug.Gross yet amazing.

"What are you?"Lilo asked him,forgetting who he may have been and only focusing on the trial of slime he left behind.

"A Slug-o-ron.Plaining and short,a slug mutant.You must be a human,I've heard a lot about you're kind.You're such fasincating creatures,that if I had a pen and notepad right now I'd ask you to give me you're autograph."He went on with a sort of ongoing energy,that would make Pleakley jealous.

"He's too nice.It can't be him,let's just let him show us around and ask questions later,"Lilo muttered down to Stitch,who was keeping himself entertained by tasteing slime with the itp of his tongue,"Stitch,listen,let's just see where he takes us."

"Ehewwwahhhh....larrrcchhhka!"He gaged in response.

"Do you know who Dr. Hyde is?"Lilo interrupted him suddenly,he was just getting to the part where humans....

Annoucer:Yea.Y'll get the picture.Anyways,going on....

"Hydrarrian?Leader of the Hydro home-base?Why,of course I do!And I should know,because I work for the guy!"The Slug-o-ron repiled with an air of pride surrounding him.

"Could....you...take us you him?"Lilo inquired hopefully.

"A tour you say?Sure!By the way,I'm Larondo.You're host!Please follow me and you can see the Comet Corportaion Experiments battleing up close and personal."He told them,but somewhere he lost his cheerfulness-touch towards the end of what he was saying and lead them into a larger room,that concealed a bubbledome in the center.

"So this is where the experiments battle?"Lilo asked precariously,carefull not to sound like they were up to something which in retro spec,they acutally were.

"Unfor-uhhh...I mean,yes.It is."He repiled grimly,nodding over to a blue door inside the dome on the other side of the huge arena/room,"You'll get a chance to see 1 first hand here."

All of a sudden,the blue door started to rise,revealing a creature like no other.It was small,but it looked powerful.Small and yellow,with spikes on it's head and back.It's eyes were red and had black streaks running down it whole body.But a yellowish aura glowed around it in a menacing fashion.Even Stitch was taken back.

"That's a Comet Corp Experiment?"Lilo asked,perplexed.

"Amazing,isn't it?"A voice from out of now where came,"Larondo,you're dismissed.Now then,on to buisness."

With a sigh,he crawled away and back threw the main door.Apparently,this unknown person was sort of a dictator,because the creature in the blue door had paused as if wating for a command.That could mean only 1 thing.

"You're doctor Hyde!"Lilo proclaimed,with Stitch now by her side in a sort of a battle-ready stance.

"Clever girl,"He chuckled,now walking into plaining view,"See,I took over this corporation for making seemingly useful experiments 30 years ago.Well,in the next 3 days it will be.And notice I say 'seemingly' useful.They were just about as useful as a ball of yarn if something wasn't done.So,thanks to some new establishments (changes,that is) Comet Corp. is better then ever!Now,watch,you and you're experiment.As I show you what the powers of a true experiment can do!!!"

Almost on cue,another door opened on their side of the dome and a creature surrounded entirely by shadows emerged from it.Then,in a flash,the first creature was engulfed by the yellow aura around it and a much larger creature re-appeared in it's place.This one,by all means,was almost like the first;only it's spikes were longer,it was bigger and it's yellow aura shined brighter then ever.Hard to imangine,but it was true.

"You see,I call this little evolving-thing,Comet morphing.The experiments temporaily gain a more advanced state of power,through the wonders of evolution."He finished with a satisfied smirk,he looked human,but his entire body was cover by a brownish-grey cloak from head-to-toe.

"But that's cruel to make them battle like that!They may be experiments,but thier living creatures,right?"Lilo almost screamed,she had had just about enough of this.

"Maybe so.But then again,you haven't let me finish yet...."He glanced down at Stitch,who was obviously ready to do whatever he had to do,"You'd be surprised what kinds of experiments CAN Comet morph and which ones can't."

Thrilling,ain't it?Pll,I'm in need of more reviews please.Thank you for the ones I have gotten already and the ones (I'm hoping) are soon to come.A big secret,by the way,will be revealed in the 5th chapter. Stay loyal, Lavenderpaw

P.S. Sorry this one was a bit short,I won't have a lot of time until this weekend to really starting writing!;)


	5. Sometimes you just can't handle the trut...

Stitch stood his ground,while baring his teeth together in deterimination along side his partner and friend:Lilo.Things were flashing threw his mind at this speed of light,things like birthdays,new experiments captures,not being at the top of his rank anymore.At least,he was in second place with 627.

"Experiment 626,"Dr Hyde directed his attention towards Stitch,as if just now realized the small blue ailien was present,"You are more then you know.You see,I striked a bargian with that Jumba charactor nearly 15 years ago.Well,when he was still considered in his prime state if evil,I suppose you could say.Anyways,I told him if he gave me some of his pre-experiment-making data,I'd add it to one of the Comet Corp. Experiments.Thus,seeing what the results would be.But,somehow he managed to trick me and get access to some of my data and store it away somewhere.....somewhere where it'd be safe until useful."

Lilo squared her eyes and asked suspciously,"So what does any of this have to do with Stitch?"

"Stitch!?You gave him a name?How cute.Yes,this does concern 'Stitch'.Because I believe he was made partly from my data and is very well capable of Comet Morphing."

"He can WHAT????"Lilo just stood,her mouth wide open.

"Yes,didn't you know that?I suppose not.Here,let me do you the honors of awnsering you're following questions.Firstly,I knew this a long time and just waited for the right time to strike.Secondly,no experiments are loose on earth but they are starting to target other planets.You know,for practicing on other unsuspecting ailiens.And,thirdly,yes!I am going to destroy you and turn 626 into my battle experiment!"He finished deviously,advancing toward Stitch with a control-collar.

"Naga tabooka!"Stitch challenged and dodged the quick-snap latch on the collar,"Not going to capture Stitch!"

"Now 626,once I place this collar on you,you'll be able to Comet Morph no cinch.But if you wanted to anyways,all you'd have to do is-"He was cut short,because Lilo had grabbed onto the collar herself and was holding onto her end with all her might.

"You....little......brat!Hah!"Dr. Hyde laughed triuphantly,knocking Lilo to the ground with one tug.

"Nala crista!!!!!"Stitch shouted firecely and charged for his Stomach,sending him flying with a powerful blow to his stomach region,"Ooooo.....that's gotta hurt."

"Stitch...."Lilo said faintly,fighting to stay on her feet.The fall had obviously been much worse then expected.

"Lilo!"Stitch cried out,rushing to his friend's aid."Not so fast,626."Dr. Hyde cackled,standing upright with the collar griped firmly in his grasp,"Let me finish,you see,you're Jumba.Well...let's just say he forgot to shut off his tracking unit,which _would _have permenately disabled any way for me to track him and his beloved experiment containing CC DNA down and....mmm-hhhmmm,you kids get the picture!"

"But why would you want to turn him into a fighting machine,why _any _of these experiments?!I don't get it!What....."Lilo stopped in mid-sentence and let loose a quick,startled gasp.

The Comet-morphed,yellow experiment was now standing over the shadow creature in a triumphant stand.His eyes leared and his seemed to absorbe the energy of the other experiment.

Dr. Hyde grinned."Continueing,once an experiment of mine wins a battle,it absorbs the other experiments morphing energy and gains a longer Morphing period.See,Comet Corporation experiments can only be in thier morphed state for a short period of time.While,with the combined forces of both kinds of experiment powers,I will rule."

"So you're saying..."Lilo started,turning to look at Stitch,"Stitch can Comet Morph and is acutally stronger they any Comet morphed CC experiments while Comet Morphed?"

"Like I said before,you're a clever little human girlie girl,aren't you?"He sneered uproaringly.

"You're not getting Stitch,he's my friend.And we're going to stop you and free the experiments!"Lilo stated,while Stitch started to dive in for another full frontal attack.

"Clever but naive,"Dr Hyde chuckled nonchalantly,snapping his fingers under his cloak and standing back as two large creature emerged from the shadows behind him,"Ekton,Booloo,take the girl to the chambers and secure the blue one with the paralizing gama ray!And hurry,thier fiesty for a fight."

"Right boss,"Ekton the one on the left,repiled in a trademark idiot-sidekick kind of way.

"You got's it,boss man!"The right one,Booloo,chimed in with a doofy guffauw.

"Eckie botookie bahka tabookie."Stitch laughed,while curling up into a ball and bounced off of Ekton's back as he tried grabbing him.

"I'll help's you's Ekton!"Booloo proclaimed bravely,jogging up to help out his brother.

"You imbociles!Can't you two nutjobs perform a simple task.Lock up lula bell here up in our jail house and knock on 626 with a left ray gun in you're side pocket belts."Dr. Hyde groaned in fustration and slapped a sleeve over his cloak-concealed face in a flustered motion.

"Oh."They both said in a dumb tone of unison.

"Stitch!

"Lilo!"

Before they knew it,Lilo was being carried away by one guard and Stitch was being aimed out with the paralizing gamma ray.The last thing Lilo saw,was Stitch looking at her through eyes that seemed as empty and as spacey as the sky.Eyes,Lilo thought resembled in awful lot like what she felt inside and what might not be filled after all.

Sorry,this is getting kind of emtional,isn't it?This Story,if haven't mentioned before which I don't think I have,this story is suppose to reflect a lot on feelings,not shown too often if at all before.Well,let's just say this is only the beginning,I'm thinking around 10-15 chapters maybe.Who's knows?lol,OK,I'll be paitent with the reviews.But if you're just now getting into the story and are really into it,I can assure you.That what you except next may be half-half.But,this is only half of what I have in store for those of you anixous about the direction I'm going with this.But,thank you for reading and PLEASE,I love recieveing reviews.Geez,that and read what I write is all I ask.That's not too much is it?O.OWell,g2g!Stay loyal,send reviews in and keeping smiling and reading at the same time!

Lavenderpaw


	6. Reason or Treason:Will it end here?

Lilo sat as still as she possibley could in the tiny little grey room which the two ailien guards had carelessly thrown her into without a second thought,well,maybe "thought" was going a bit far on that one.They weren't exactly brain surgents!

"What is he going to do to Stitch?"Lilo asked herself quietly,down at her knees which were drawn in to her chest,"I can only imagine!I wish Nani or Jenn or anybody was here for that matter.I hate to admitt it,but I'm scared.Really scared!"

"626!Lilo!Are you there?"A shrilled voice over Lilo's mini transmission device barked hurridley,"Hello!?Awnser!!!"

"Jumba!How did you reach us?I thought the other transmission-uh-thing was lost years ago."Lilo cried,relief washing over her entire body like a tidal wave.

"Well,yes.That is a very long story...but getting back to point!Where is 626??There is something he should be knowning!"

"Yea,about how he can Comet Morph too!"Lilo's voice grew angerier,as her something inside,her temper she assumed,started to flare with the sensation of a comet itself.

"Yes!How did you...."Jumba's obvious startled reaction suddenly faded and Nani's voice was quick to replace it which reminded Lilo of what she had done.

"Lilo!!!As lolo as you can be,I won't stand for this another mintue!You and that mangy little blue ailien kawala get you're kieasters back on this planet and I mean NOW!!!!!!!!!"

"Nani?Nani...?!"Lilo dropped it to the ground as the sound of the transmission was fading,she looked down at it and then out the window at the star-filled nebula,"I'm sorry."

Meanwhile back on earth (Gantu's ship that is!)

"Ah,crud!Were all outta mayo again."625 grumbled sourly to himself,as he slammed the fridge door after an unsuccessful raid-of-the-fridge at around 10:30 at night.

Just then,Gantu walked into the room dressed in his PJ's and yawning away a storm.He popped open his large eyes and glanced around the room with a suspcious,"hhmmm."

"What?Lemme guess!The powers out too,right?"625 continued on almost as if Gantu weren't there,"Eh,why not?Everything else's all busted up in this joint.Why not cable!?"

"625,I swear!Ever since all the experiments were captured,you've been even more laizer then before when all the experiments were popping up every 15 mintues!"Gantu wanted to carry on ranting,but his stomach let loose a pain-staking growl of hunger and famine struck fast.

"Well,OK then hot shot.How's about you spice'in things up around here and makin' it easier livin for us guys who's got nothing at all better ta do around here and cause more bumbling mishaps for me ta laugh at!"625 chuckled heartily,taking his seat on a red plush recliner,"Ya know,fish lips.Like the good ol' days!When that little girl and 626 were running around everywhere,foiling you're already foiled plans!"

"625...."Gantu growled under his breath,just then a screne lowered and the Grand councilwoman's face appeared.

"Gantu,recent reports of the long-feared Comet Corp. Experiments have been reported to be starting to invade nearby planets.Thou,it has not reached our own yet.I fear anything is of possibliety.And since I cannot reach earth to contact 626 and Lilo,I am proposing an offer to you.But,if you so happen to betray us here at the Galatic federation or just plaining go back on you're word.Then by all means,you'll be locked up like you should have been when Doctor Hampsterville was captured and you were released on bail,no thanks to 625......"She casted an unfriendly glance down at the little yellow experiment,munching on his mayo-less bacon and egg sandwich happiley,"Moving on...we believe the two may even have already gone and been captured by Dr. Hydrarrian.Oh!His last name...I forgot.Oh well,if their there,rescue them and arrest him for useing his experiments as threats againist not only us but other planets as well.We would have done it years ago,if he hadn't of cut off his unit of tracking.Well,what do you say?Former Captian Gantu of the Galatic Federation."

"Yeah!"625 interupted nonchalantly,"I've been trying to figure out a way of getting shark head here off his batookie and into the fresh air for _weeks _now.Good thinng you called,huh?"

"Quiet,you!"Gantu snarled angerily,plucking the small,squirming experiment of his chair and holding him down with little effort,"Yes ma'am.It all sounds very convincing.And,believe it or not,those days of serverving that rat of a gerbil are 'completely' demolished!"

"Mmm murrma maammm mur ma!"625 remarked in a muffle because Gantu had his mouth covered tightly.

"And I need a job,"Gantu added to himself in a low voice.

"What was that?"

"Uhh...I mean,yes!When can I leave?"Gantu snapped his head back up to the councilwoman and smiled willingly.

Back at planet Cometoid in the Hydro home-base chamber...

Lilo was awakened by the rattling of her cell door sliding open and the two guards from before entering the room.She swallowed the dry lump in her thraot,as they both took an arm and lead her into another room.It sometime in the afternoon,because she could fell hunger welling up inside of her of not having dinner or breakfeast and now lunch.

"Oh,poor child.You must be hungry....well,here!Let me revive you're energy with an energy regain orb.So you can be strong enough to see the changes and improvements I've made to 626...erm,heh,I mean...Stitch!Then you shall be forever inilated."He snickered manically,tossing a light-blue tinted orb at her and instantly she was well enough to stand up.

"What have you done with Stitch?!!"She immedeteley demanded,taking a few threating steps towards him.

"Done?I'd like to think I've helped the little wrench!No matter,you'll soon been done with anyways.Might as well let you get to see you're little pet....Or better yet!"He pushed a button by the wall and a bubble arena surrounded her from out of nowhere,"I'll let him do the honors."

Lilo was about to say something else,when a red door opposite from her opend and out stepped something as meancing as imanginable.Well,it looked like Stitch.Only it was bigger,was a soild black with red stripes running down it's whole body.It's claws were longer and fangs shown almost.It's ears and attenna's were pointerer and longer.And last but not least,it had a long devil-like take and ripped but rugged black dragon-like wings.In other words,the Comet morphed version of Stitch!

"See,little girl.The new and improved 626,can now lift over 30 THOUSAND times his own weight!Where only the original one could only lift 3.He can do things like curl up into ball and attack in mid-air.And,he can also....well,you get the picture.He's more powerful,etc."Dr Hyde told her from outside the bubbledome,"626,approach the little girl!"

"Eh,Ahka tabah."The evovled version of Stitch repiled and slowly made his way out of the door and over to Lilo.

"Stitch.....?"Lilo said catiously,starting to inch back a few steps,"It's me remember?Me.Lilo.Don't you remember me?"

"Nonsense.He's going to destroy you!If he remembered you,then why would he want to do that particular deed then,hmmm?"He cackled in a sinsiter voice and threw the cloak into the air,revealing.........nothing at all!

"You're-you're not real...!?"Lilo wanted to scream in fright.

"Of course I am you narrow-minded little cretian!Just,in my invisiblity mode I guess you can say.626,enough fooling around!Destroy her and the come to serve me!!!!!!!"

"Eh!Yes,master."Stitch repiled in a deep voice and turned back to Lilo,with his teeth staring to show and his claws beginning to extend.He was really going to do on!Snap out of it!It doesn't have to be this way,Stitch.He's useing you like a puppet!You have to resist!"

"Naga chieka tahka!"Stitch growled,saliva dripping off his fangs.He lifted his claw up and was about to swipe at her when.....

"626,stop!!!"Everyone turned,to see Jumba running into the room threw the enterence and a very exhausted Pleakley in toll.Obviously,they had come as a back-up just in case.

He took one look at the scene,then nodded knowingly.Turning to Pleakley,who was still pretty much out of it,he forced two special de-morphing electron snaps with curly wirese running down them hooked up to the main power source of the de-morphing energy and grinned at Dr. Hyde.

"Ha!Didn't think we'd be showing up to save the day,huh?"

Dr. Hyde smiled casually at them and shook his head,"Acutally,Jumby.Hmm-hmm.I did!"

With a snap of his invisible fingers,Ekton and Booloo pounced on them from behind and seized the de-morphing device from him and Pleakley.Grinning and snickering,the two tossed the two other ailiens inside the doom and locked it up.

Sighing longingly,Dr Hyde proclaimed,"This is what I've been waiting for...this!This!THIS!The person who tricked me 15 years into this whole odeal,finally getting what he deserves.And that my friend,is being destoryed by you're own creation!A kind of Dr. Jekal and Hyde scenerio,if you will."

"Yeah,except you have to good side and Stitch does!"Lilo countered hotly,just momentarily forgetting Stitch.

"Well,too bad he's gonna destory y'll!See ya,gotta go take over the Galatic federation with my 6000 CC experiments now."He chuckled in a sing-song manner and waltzed out the door oppsite from the other.

"Stitch,please,you don't have to do this!"Lilo pleaded a final time,as Jumba and Pleakley arrived on either side of her,"Please,Stitch.I....I.....I-I love you.I love you,Stitch!"

"Huh?"He gasped in a confused tone.

"But...do you're worse."Lilo gave up sadly,lowering her head in a dejected way and letting two tears roll down her cheek.

Stitch suddenly reached out and gently let the tear rolling down her left cheek,slide onto his claw.Bringing it up close,he examined it thoughtfully and turned back to her bewildered.

"You're good Stitch,I know you are.But,if this is what you want.Then by all means,go ahead and do it."Lilo went on,without looking up and into her friend's lonely gaze.

"Stitch hurt Lilo?Naga."He started saying,just now realizing what was happening,"Stitch never hurt his ohana."

"What?"Lilo asked softly,wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Naga hurt Lilo!Naga hurt Lilo!"Stitch cried and started letting tears run down his own cheeks in a mixed-emotional sorrow.

"Stitch,it's okay."Lilo smiled brightly,walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist in a small embrace,"We all know you'd never hurt us.You just needed to remember _why _we were all an ohana in the first place and what made that and everything else about our life's special and unique."

"Eh,you're right."He smiled back,returning the embrace.

"OK...OK,getting tear in eye.Let's get going,we can still get out of here and cut him off from escaping."Jumba told them,starting to dig around in his back pocket for something.

"That's alright,Jumba,"Lilo said,sneeking a sly grin in Stitch direction,"I think I know just how to do all that without the use of any of you're hi-tech stuff or anything."

"Eka bataka?"Stitch questioned curiously.

"Yep."

Jumba frowned down at his exploding time bomb and sighed,"Drat."

I know this had a little bit more humor to it.And I'm glad!I think you'll find the next few chapters with more humourous content.But I still added some other pretty good parts I think.OK,this time I won't beg for reviews.I'll ask nicely,may I _please _a million-billion-eleventy reviews,please?Thank you!That's all until next time,y'll!Remember,always count you're reveiws before sending them and keep on a readin'!

Lavenderpaw


	7. A run for his misery

Jennifer turned to look down the winding road that led to Lilo's home and sighed.It had been nearly 3 nearly days now since she had seen Lilo and 2 days herso-called 'Ohana'.

"I guess that means family."She muttered irrtabley under her breath and wraped her arms around herself as a slight chilly breeze managed to wrap itself around her.

"Oloha Jennifer!"Keoni greeted her casually as he leaped off his skate board and threw back his head to allow the water in his cantin to spill out of the opening and into his dry mouth.

"Geez,you're sweaty.Mahato give you some extra laps to do at track?"She asked in a friendly reply,gingerly pointing at his arm,which was practically drooling with....uhh...y'll get it!

"Y'know,Jenn.Mahato isn't a really bad guy once you get to know him.He's acutally a pretty OK guy,sometimes."

"Yeah right!In a pigs eye..."Jennifer laughed out loud.

"Right,right.Pigs eye,huh-uh!Good thing he's my grandfather."

"Yea,"Jen laughed breathlessly,without a pause,"Good thing he's you're grand-HUH?!!"

"Yeah,on my dad's side.Hey,listen,don't be embarrassed.That's how all my friends are when they first find out.So,no worries then!C'mon,lets go to the pizza parlor."Keoni smiled eagerly and rode off on his skateboard.

"He called me his......friend!"Jenn declared happiley and got on her own bike to follow him in pursuit.Forgetting Lilo.

Later...(On Gantu's ship,)

"Ohhhhh.....79,675 bottles of rootbear on the wall!79,675 bottles!Ya takes one done,pass'em around!79,674 bottles on the wall!Ohhhhh....79,674-HEY!"625 yelped in surprise,as Gantulodged an old,ratty gray gym sock in his mouth.

"The first 30,000 were bad enough,but if I have to hear another word that degrating song...I'll.....I'll!"Gantu dropped his arms in surender to 625 and glared wearily out the musty,forest-scummed window that was his space ship.It had been 4 hours in counting since they left and they still hadn't of picked up any indicationof where the heck it was.

"Ah,chill Tuna breath!I'm sure we'll find the stinking planet eventually."625 jeered Gantu in a false sense of hope,finally managing to pull the sock from it's lodge in his throat.

"I can always count on you to be the voice of hope and reason,625."Gantu spat sarcastically at him and sighed.

"Hey!What's that dimly lit light on that pitch-black planet doing on?"625 asked informatively,dropping the tooth pick he had been swirling around in his mouth and looking straight out the window at a small figment of light somewhere ahead.

"I don't know."Gantu awnsered,scratching at his head.

"Whatever it is,it sure looks like it's far away."625 shrugged and leaned back in his chair,letting his daze look return.

"I'll put it on screne.Then we can get an up close and personal look at it."Gantu said to himself mostly,pushing a button and small screne came down in front of them and showed an unknown dark figure,climbing into something that the light was on.He looked in a hurry,almost like he was.....escaping!

"Once those chumps are long gone.I,Dr. Hyrarrian Ektopus,along with 626 will take over this misguided unverise and turn it into the _mega _Hydro home-base!Heh heh."Dr. Hyde declared greedily and was just about ready to board his ship,when Stitch came up from behind him and whispered something in his launage very softly so only he heard.

"Oh,you think so!"Dr. Hyde retorted back slyly,whirling around to face them even though they couldn't see him,"Well,I partly figured this could happen.Luckily,I came up with my very own little back-up plan.Ha!"

"The only plan that we have is capturing you and helping those experiments!"Lilo defended Stitch,walking up beside him.

"How sweet.A human girl andher over-grown ailien mutant.Now I've heard of a boy and his dog,but this is just no fair."Dr Hyde sneered kiddingly and slapped the control collar on Stitch he had attached to his ship in one quick move.

"Stitch!"Lilo cried,utterly horrfied at what was happening.

"Naga!"Stitch growled in resistance and broke the collar just seconds before it could kick in and take effect.

"Stitch..."Lilo said whole-heartedly,although it was a whisper.

"No matter.You still have you're,dare I say it,_second _cousins to deal with,"Dr. Hyde kept his cool,while taking a few steps back into the ship's door,"Have fun.See you at the ?"Lilo repeated in a slightly bewildered tone,but then she froze in her words,"Oh...those,uh,cousins."

All four turned to come face-to-face,with what seemed like millions of red eyes staring curiously at them.The group shuddered and started to take a few steps back.But the eyes just seemed to get closer and closer,we're they gonners?

"Ah,is times like this I feel bad for taking you're lofa-on-a-stick to un-clog the toliet with and then carelessly tossing out window and into trash can."Jumba said in a mock upbeat tone,smiling down at Pleakley wating for a not-surpriesed reply.It took a few moments,but it came threw all right.

"Yeah,no wonder-WHAT?!!You mean you where the one who nearly flooded the bathroom and practically RUINED my scrubing tool!"Pleakley exploded in outrage.

"Well,it was either that or Nani's purse she accidently left in the bathroom."Jumba chuckled sheepishly,shrugging it off.

"Stitch?"Lilo gasped,now just realizing his absence,"Stitch?!"

"Eh!Comet Corp. Cousins good!They're good!"Stitch shouted from right next to one of the creatures.

"Stitch,let's stick to our plan and how the heck are they good?!"Lilo wanted to yell in a voice unlike her own.

"Plan?Ours?Naga eke tooka!"Stitch laughed haughtily.

"626 seems to think our plans just a flop and him and his second cousins plan are to being genius."Jumba translated bitterly,he hated it when experiments were smarter then he was.And these no-good,know-it-all _Comet Corp. cousins _weren't making it any easier for him,but he just as well gave in and followed they're plan anyways.

"Stitch,is this plan really going to capture Dr. Hyde?"Lilo asked,alittle doubt was lodged in her stomach at the moment.

Stitch turned to grin at her and said simply,"Oh yea."

Well,I know it's not what everyone's excepting maybe.I,mean,this one was kind of short.But I'm going to be busy for a couple of days and wanted to leave off somewhere slightly,semi-interesting.Which is Stitch and his second-cousins capturing they're own master and creator.But a surprise twist in chapter 8 will occur,believe it or not!Well,I gotta go live a life of abudance!Stay healthy,fit,exercise daily and keep you're eyes taped to you're keyboard to make you don't mispell anything when writing a review mor yourstruely!Thanx for stickin' and stayin' loyal,anyways.....peace!XD

Lavenderpaw


	8. Of plans going awry,Gantu's hopes and dr...

Stitch had a plan.Although he wasn't exactly sure what it was,he knew he would come up with something.He had managed to convince his _second _cousins to go along with his plan of not having a plan,that is,until he had acutally managed to come up with a fool proof plan to stop Dr. Hyde.

Unfortunately,it was only3000 of them he had been able to talk over on his side.The other 3000 were completely under Dr. Hyde's control and/or forced to do his bidding.Either way,Stitch was not about to give up without a fight!

"Umm,Stitch.We've sort of been standing here for 10 mins.What kind of plan are we talking about?"Lilo finally asked him,suspiscision starting to arowse from within her.

"Still thinking..."Stitch cut her off impaitently,pretending to concentrate hard in thought.Well,he wasn't really pretending,he was just trying his best to look the part.

Meanwhile on Gantu's ship....

"Ya know,"625 said laziley,with his eyes shut,"The faster you go,the more the light seems to wanna get away from you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"Gantu grumbled,annoyed.

"Nothin' really."625 shrugged,but then had a second thought,"Well,basically,it's doing what anyone would do if a giant troutface in a tuna can was chasing them.Flee for they're mayo,which evidently you failed to pick up!"

Gantu muttered a few metaphoric words under his breath and checked the raidar.Apparently,whatever it was it had tooken full precaution not to be tracked by anyone or anything.It disgusted Gantu to the core!Meaning,it was bad enough he was un-employed,but this get away light figment wasn't making it any easier for him by moving about a 100 light years everytime the shark-like ailien blinked or even breathed!

"Gantu,have you located the Hydro home-base Cometoid and preceded in capturing the sinister Dr. Hyde yet?"The grand councilwoman's voice cut like a razor blade threw his thoughts and made him snap back into reality in an eye blink.

"No ma'am.But I believe that we may have spotted him fleeing.Should I let you take over from here?"Gantu asked,all too eager to reclaim his rightfull spot back as Captain.

"Well now Gantu,it would seem to me that you are all too eager to reclaim you're questionable spot back as Captain.Although I very much apperciate the effort,but I'm afraid tracking him down and seemingly locating him,is going to be only part of you're task if you _ever _and I mean EVER want to even dream about coming to work back at the Galatic Federation full-time.Do I make myself undoubtfully clear and precise with you,_former_ Captain Gantu?"

Her words piereced his heart in half,life was so unfair!But,still,he knew very well that it would take a long time to even began to regain her full trust back.So he repiled,alittle grudingly thou,"Yes.I understand what you're saying,ma'am."

"Good.I hope to here you report in shortly with news that you've managed to capture and bring to justice that insensible,cruel Dr. Hyde!"She finished with a mock sympathic nod and dutifully signed off.

"Not so good even on small talk,huh,liver lips?"625 asked him in a false tone of sympathey,wanting to burst out laughing.

"Oh,just shut up."

Back at Cometoid...

"626,I cannot help but notcing you're lack of being able to explain this so-called _plan_ of yours and you're cousins."Jumba piped up in a knowing whisper,getting close enough to him where nearly everyone was out of earshot.

"Naga ipa tabaka!Nala crista Dr. Hyde,yana kataka!"Stitch hissed back at him and smiled ruefully at everyone.

"Stitch,if you don't have a plan.For gosh sakes,just say so!We've been here for a million years it seems like!"Lilo chimed in with her oppion,about ready to self-explode from silence.

"Hey,you wouldn't happen to have ever created an experiment for capturing evil lunatic's bent on universal domantion,would you?"Pleakley inquired him,equally bored of doing nothing but waiting for Stitch's plan-of-action to acutally be put into action.

"That's impossible,Pleakley.There aren't any experiments of Jumba's left and you know that!But at least that kind would come in handy for this kind of mission."Lilo sighed.

"A-ha!I am just remembering!I made 628 especially designed forunlimited perfectionAND to capture evil crazy-loons like Dr. Hyde.Well,that was just a last mintue descission.I never really thought I'd have to resovle to that kind of amo."

"Wait....just....one.....628?!An experiment that captures evil bad guys bent on destroying all man and ailien kind!Why the heck would you never tell us about that?!Especially 30 mins. ago when we could have used him to stop Dr. Hyde???"Lilo let it all out in one burst of excitement and confusion.

"Yes.I am just now remembering that I created 628 to be a total and absoulute prefectionist.Talks perfectly,in 20 different launages by the way,heh heh.Has strength of 3 Stitch's combined!And.......captures evil villians wanting to take over entire universe and so on and so forth,yes.Is too bad I left pod behind."Jumba finished,with an obvious trace of resentment wallowed up in himself.

"Oh,well that's alright!I discovered while I was cleaning last week anyways and was just waiting for the right time to bring up the fact that I had discovered it last week;while cleaning."Pleakley smiled at him modestly,smugley adding a little grin down at Stitch as well,who was currently in a slump.

"Great.Uh,what do you mean by ultimateperfectionist?"Lilo turned to ask Jumba,a little perplexed.

"Like I said,experiment 628 will not rest until everything is to his liking.And is liking is perfection A."Jumba repiled,reliefed no one (besides Stitch) seemed upset with the discovery of a new evil genius experiment.

"Yeah,it's just too bad I'm not giving it to you."Pleakley went on saying nonchantly,un-extending his arm with the experiment pod in his hand.

"Huh?"Everyone gasped in a shocked unison.

"But,Pleakley,you have to or we can just kiss the entire universe good bye!"Lilo tried reasoning with him softly.

"No!No more evil experiments.And that is _final!_"

"Oh,come on Pleakley.Please....."Lilo gushed cutely.

"No and I'm stickin' with it!"He refused,crossing his arms.

"Pretty please...."

"No."

"Pretty,_pretty,_please....Pleakley."

"Nope,uh-huh!"

"Pleakley..."Lilo said in a weak tone,despreately trying to think up some new way of reasoning with the stubborn ailien.

"Read my 2-tounged,lipless mouth....N-O!"

Lilo scanned around and everybody and then snapped her fingers.She had an idea!Grinning at Stitch,she gestured over to Pleakley to ambush and pounce on him when he wasn't looking.Then she did the same to Jumba.She sliently counted down to 3 as Pleakley to a few moments to stare dissaprovingly at the little dehydrated pod and was almost instantly knocked down and pinned to the ground when Lilo managed to snatch the pod from his hand in success!

"Hey!"Pleakley snapped bitterly,"Gimme that back!"

"Sorry,no time!"Lilo awnsered back in a mock apologenic tone,"Stitch,ask you're cousins if they do any water-related things or just anything involving H2O."

"Eh."Stitch confirmed and starting speaking to the large crowd of disoriented experiments in a fast-paced lecture.

"Jumba,where do you think Dr. Hyde would be headed to?"Lilo asked him concerndley,knowing he knew more about Dr. Hyde then anyone except the Experiments.

"Ah,no really.Anyone of his choosing,I suppose.Or maybe he'll just pick a planet at random.He never was exceptinally choosey.But,Dr. Hampsterville was the one who I really spent more-or-less of my evil-genius-ness with."He started then stopped mid-sentence to stare at something,"Look..."

Lilo turned just in time to see an experiment made completely of water step up and squirt at the pod with just enough water to make it start to light up and then form into an experiment nearly resembling Stitch.Expect it was green,had really long attena's like 624,had long teethy tusks that came down on the top of his mouth and up at the bottom.Was about half the size of Stitch in his evovled form and didn't look as opposing.

"Everyone....experiment 628!The perfectionist of ALL experiments I have ever made before!"Jumba suddenly announced proudly,modling his finished work with the utmost satisfaction and diginaity it came with creating experiments.

"This should be interesting."Lilo proclaimed,trying hard to sound pleased as well (only because it would them out,thou.)

"Yeah,help us out."Stitch murmured under his breath with a slight sense of jealousy in his voice.

Well,628 has finally been revealed to those of you curious enough to wanna know.My version,anyways.But don't worry,I'm not excluding out the CC experiments.I just thought this would be a neat addition to the story.You'll see what I mean later on in the next few chapters....anyways,thanks to everyone who's reading (not reviewing) so far and keep it up!

Lavenderpaw


	9. Convincing him:A drastic change of heart

Everyone stood gawking at the new experiment that was 628.He was....he was.....fast asleep.Lilo noticed the dissapointment in everyone's eyes,but then she noticed Stitch was smiling a crooked,happy smile and jabbed him in the rib cage.Stitch let out a painful howl,but 628 didn't stir.

"Oow!That hurt!"Stitch told her sharply,clutching his side.

"Sorry,it was the only way to wipe that smirk off you're face,"Lilo repiled causally,pretending to examine her nails,"Maybe you should try to wake him up."

"Oh,please."Pleakley gulped in one swallow,"Is that really neassary?Because I don't think it's very neassary,I-"

"Go ahead,626.Give it you're all!"Jumba insisted,clamping one giant hand over Pleakley's hand to cancel out the protests remarks he was shouting in a muffled yell.

Sighing,Stitch trotted over to the sleeping experiment.It made him queasy just thinking that this Experiment was nearly as good as he was.But then he grinned and saultered the last few steps,but he wasn't,was he?Stitch thought in relief.

"OK,cousin."He finally said resolvingly,"Uka tabooka."

"Mmmmmurrr-ma."The experiment muttered incoherently.

"Come again?"

"Murrr-maa-ma-maaaaaa....."628 went on muttering,falling into even deeper slumber then before.

"Why is he sleeping?"Lilo wanted to know.

"Oh,that.628 believes getting an addtional 4 hours of sleep to the already recommended 8 hours of sleep."Jumba shrugged,"Or...he could just be resting up for his main purpose of creation.Hard to tell,really."

"Cousin..."Stitch asked precariously,gingerly tapping on his arm,"Eka taka.....Eka taka tookata.Beh ku baba batookie."

"What do you mean by you're going to whoop my batookie!?"An offended voice cried out suddenly.

"Who's said that?"Lilo inquipped curiously.

"Why,628,of course!"628 awnsered promtly,raising up on his hind legs and letting loose a small but polite yawn.

"But you sound...so...so...."Lilo babbled on in bewilderment.

"So much more adequate and _perfect _then any experiments you have ever laid eyes on before,why yes I am!"628 carried on with a voice that sounded snotty and materilistic.

"Well,I guess."Lilo agreed quietly.

"Thank you,Linda Louis Patrica or Lilo.626,you must know I am far more sophistacated then you or you're other drooling,moronic cousins."628 chorlted haughtily.

"Stitch's cousin aren't morons.And besides,they yours too."Lilo told him calmly,trying to stay calm at least.

628 snorted promptly,"As if.Well,I'm off to extend my perfection to the universe!A little advice for you thou,Pleakley use a softer detergent on baggy jeans,Jumba try low calorie food sources,628 try not to slouch so much,Lilo try a new hair style and take you're pet to obdience classes.Choi!"

"Did he just correct our biggest and toughest mistakes and habiets?"Pleakleyasked in a trancelike voice.

"No!He's just a smart eleck.Jumba,how do you make him do his second ability to track down evil creeps trying to take over the universe?"Lilo questioned him quickly,watching in horror as 628 started to bound away,care-free.

"He called me fat."Jumba spoke faintly,pushing up on his belly and wrinkling his round face into a grim expression

"He said I don't do laundry right!"Pleakley complained.

"Yeah,well he said I need a new hairstyle but oh well!Guys,we have to focus on the mission:Capturing Dr. Hyde and setting the rest of those 3000 experiments free."Lilo started to say and then looked out in the distance.It was hopeless,positively HOPELESS to find him now.What with 628 leaving and everyone else being self-conscisous.

"Naga ipa chiba!"Stitch growled out at 628 and ran to tackle him to the dusty surface of the planet.

"Release me you barbaric dung dweller!"

"Naga,iba taka akata!"Stitch growled down at him,hold him down in a head-lock with about 60 of all his might.

"Good going Stitch!"Lilo cheered,her eyes brimming with a little glimmer of hope as they rushed up towards the two.

"Now 628,you will help us track down Dr. Hyde who is trying to take over the universe as we speak!"Jumba ordered him in a focused and controlled tone of voice.

"Not in you're fondest dreams,chumby!"628 retored fierecly,as he struggled to get up and out of Stitch's retraint.

Meanwhile on Dr Hyde's ship.

"Fools!With my awesomer-then-Jumba's-evil-genius-ness-ness _and _accompained by the remaining 3000 Comet corp. experiments,I shall !"Dr. Hyde cackled menacingly to himself aboard his ship and sighed.

"Hey,hey boss!"Ekton called out from the mini-bar in the back,smiling his really goofy,clueless smile.

"What is it,Ekton?"Dr. Hyde hissed back at him.

"We got any mayo?Nothin' like a mayo egg and bacon sandwich to celebrate you're almost victory,huh,boss?"

"I hears yas,brother!"Booloo guffawed in agreement,holding him three rootbeers and the remote to thier on-board TV.

"Disgusting breaded meats and cheeses,high calorie breverges and mindless reception...?What's wrong with you goons?!Don't you two numbskulls have anything better to do!!??!!"

"Only when you're around,boss man!"Ekton laughed dumbly,slapping the palm of his brother's in a high-five gesture.

"I swear I'm surrounded...."He mumbled miserbley.

Back on Cometoid.....

"Alright already!I'll helpyou and you're mischievous cousins out!"628 blurted out in surrender,finally having enough of this primative torture and deciding anything was worth it!

"Thanks."Stitch grinned,letting go of his neck blissfully.

"Unreasonbley oblivious trog."He mumured.

"Huh?"Stitch inquired suspciously.

"Nothing."628 chuckled,"Anyways,about 2,300 of these experiments aren't ready to take on Dr. Hyde.1 or two of us must go with them to Towvaca (the universe's best training for universal battle) planet there is.I elect myself and the fat and big-eyed one to go.Tubby can help blubby here to mointor and watch then report progress to me,while meanwhile I'm teaching them and helping them perfect themselfs!"

"Naga!"Stitch protested hotly,"Stitch go!"

"No you little rodent,I....yi.....YIPE!"He yelped as Stitch pinned him to the ground with an un-worldly glare.

628 gulped nervously,"Fine,have it you're way!You.....uh-go."

"Naga."Stitch chirped gleefully,letting him onto his feet.

"Naga?"Then why did you insist on taking my...oh you _little!"_

"Bye bye,628!"Stitch waved with a smirk on his over-sized black and red face,as the crew took over into hyper-space.

"Does....that planet even exsist?"Lilo questioned him.

"Who cares."

Well,this is kind of an abrupt stop,sorry!I broke with my boyfriend Tom and am heart broken.Boo-hoo...well,not really!He cheats,anyways.P The next chapter or so will be based on planet Towvaca and the great chase after Dr. Hyde with all 600 cousins!And then 626 and 628...uh,OK!I won't give it ALL away.Anyways,thanks for reading/reviewing!Well,I could get more of that last this you know,but,oh well!Thanks for stickin' with me so far...uh....Nightw or something?Right?Ovnii was here but I guess she's not on anymore or whatever.

Lavenderpaw


	10. Last confessions and new compromises

Nani sat staring blankly at one of the kitchen walls.Not knowing what kind of emotion to feel exactly.She was not only disobeying Nani by leaving for outer space after she had made it clear she didn't want Lilo fooling around out there.But,she had been gone for days and Nani was worried sick and she was tired and troubled at the same time.

"Want to watch a movie I rented?"David tried cheering up,warmly walking over to rub her shoulders to relief some of her tension.He had been helping her scour every part of town almost to make sure Lilo hadn't crashed and landed.

"No,but thank you David.Look,I know how hard you've been helping me out and how hard I've been on you for a while now......"Nani mustered in a small,slightly relaxed voice.

"You don't need to say it."He told her knowingly,softly putting his lips to her hand,"I know how much you love her.I love her too,but I also love you and I wanna make sure you're okaytoo.That's what I've been trying to prove to you."

"David,you don't need to prove anything to me.I've always had feelings for you deep down...."Nani smiled half-heartedly and starting leaning closer to him every second,as he was.

Suddenly,the sound of a fist hammering rapidly on the front door made the two semi-young lover jump in surprise.Nani had to take a moment to collect herself,as David headed over to see who it was.But he was a little taken back at first.

"Uh....Bubbles,right?Snake Bubbles?"He asked with a crooked grin,trying to sound polite and non-offending.

"Yes.Is Nani home?"He skipped right though whatever David was excepting and tilted his head pass David's to look in.

"Yeah,sure.Hey Nani,uh,Snake Bubbles is here to see ya!"

"That's _Cobra _Bubbles,genius."Nani hissed at him under her breath as she passed him to approach the visitor.

"Nani,if Lilo isn't back in the next 4 days.The authourites could be involved."Cobra wasted no time in getting down to the niddy-griddy,althought he was sympathic about it.

"Oh,good lord!"Nani cried out in distress,"It's bad enough she took off when I told her not to!But now the police have to get involved??I just don't understand..."

"Well,see.She's been absent from school and no ones seen her around for a while now.I'm sorry to say this to you because I know you must have enough to deal with already,but Lilo needs to return within the next 4 days or else."He concluded with a nod to David,"I've tried contacting the Galatic Federation to see if they knew anything...."

"And?"She asked hopefully.

"No such luck."He sighed with worry in his voice.

Back at Cometoid...

"So...we have 600 CC experiments that isn't near enough to combat Dr. Hyde and no transportation left?"Lilo said more then asked to no on in particular,"They all took Jumba's ship to go to that one planet to train.What now?"

"Hmm...Our ship!"Stitch said triumphantly.

"Good point.Where is it?"Lilo asked him curiously.

"Parts probabley,"Came Larondo's voice from behind them,"I overheard a month ago that Dr Hyde was trying to get him to finish the deal about the DNA exchange.Reluctanly,He agreed.They were to infect 626 with both DNA of their labs and use thier experiments to take over the universe.You're little friend Pleakley over-heard on screne and was sworn to secrecy.I would have told you sooner,but would have been sent to Towvaca to spend the remainder of my life sholving...ermm,you get it."

"You mean.....Jumba and Pleakley lied to us?!"Lilo exclaimed in a straight-forward gasp of horror.

"Well,reluctantly.They almost didn't except.Bur Dr. Hyde told Jumba that he would spare his home planet and that Pleakley would live if they went on and finished the deal.Jumba told him he had very well forgotten it many years ago and at first wasn't all to interested,but...."

"THEY LIED?!!!"She screamed and stomped away to set at the edge of the planet by herself.

"I'm really very sorry."Larondo said to Stitch sadly.

Stitch nodded sympathicly,"Naga you're fault."

Eventually,Stitch made his way over to the side of the planet to sit by Lilo and ocassionally glance her way a few times.Lilo didn't,instead,all she did was stare out at the star-fillled sky.

"_Howcould_tho this to us Stitch?How?"Lilo suddenly started to say mournfully,struggling to hold back tears threating to spill down her cheeks,"They were more then just our friends.They were apart of our Ohana.Which means,_family,_which means...ohh....you know!?But apparently _they _did!"

"Lilo,"Stitch said to her with an air of cool,"There were times I didn't want to be Ohana.There were times I wanted to destroy and conquer even when I had one.But I didn't and I'm glad I didn't!I could never do it now!That goes for Jumba and Pleakley too,no matter how hard it seems to believe they're innocent,somehow they are they just are."

"Stitch...."Lilo gasped in an awed surprise,this was the first time he had _ever _managed to say something without not talking in complete sentences or useing tidbits of his own launage.Now when he talked,he talked clearly and precise.

"You're Stitch's best friend Lilo,"He told her fondly,but slipping back into his own way talking,"And eta becheta tobahko!Nothing or nobody could ever change that."

"Stitch!"Lilo cried joyfully,"You're my best friend too."

On Jumba's ship.....

"Rotten little trog and human girl!Good thing you replaced my second programming with the go-back-on-word function."628 was carrying on in his know-it-all manner.

"Sure,"Jumba agreed vaguely,resting his hand on his palm.

"Whatever,"Pleakley chimed with a false sense of cheerfulness,"It's all good and _not _back-stabbing fun!"

"Ah,sure."Jumba repiled,but with even more vagueness.

"Something wrong,creator?"628 asked him with a voice of concern.That was what 628 had been calling him.

"No.Get back to stirring,628."Jumba ordered himmock sternly,but with a dull sense of sterness in his voice.

"I got the map all drawn and etc."Pleakley groaned inwardly,he had been assigned to draw up the location they were to meet and how they were to attack the universe.

"Ah,looks good to me."Jumba told him flatly,only taking a second's glance at the map.

"Didn't even look at it."He mumbled moodily and padded miserbly to the back to make some sandwichs.

"Hold on,Pleakley.I am coming with you needing to have a word with you."Jumba said quickly,leaping out of his seat to plow Pleakley in the back room and out of 628's earshot.

"What?!"Pleakley snapped at him in a mock growl,"First you act like true Ohana,then you want to go AWOL on everything everyone's ever done for you in the last few years,NOW you're probably wanting to go back and beg for forgiveness!"

"Well,let's just say this is getting out of...."Jumba started.

"Oh,no!This is where I draw the line."Pleakley told him coldly and started walking over to the return-to-earth escape pod,"You made you're bed _now _sleep in it!You just can't make up you're mind what you want outta life,can ya?Can ya?Well,guess what!I'm not going to be a part of it!Were not apart of each other's Ohana,were not partners as evil genius or whatever and were certainly NOT FRIENDS!!!!"

Pleakley stormed out of the room,leaving his former co-worker (sort of) standing frozen in his words and tracks.He was about to push the button to go home,but Jumba slapped a hand over it.Glaring,Pleakley whirled around with his arms crossed over his chest and refused to look at him.

"When I was young,all I wanted to do was be evil.No one else thought it was very becoming,but what did I care.I left home and ran off when I was 13.Came back on holidays 10 years later.But still...you're right.I never knew what I wanted out of life.I'd act like I knew everything when I didn't and no one likes that supposively."

"Ya think!?"Pleakley spat at him bitterly,still not convinced.

"I'm sorry."Came two words Pleakley had never heard before,not even in the 6 years they had been forced to live with each other.

"You're....what?"Pleakley turned around,completely astounished his former-uh-whatever was saything this.

"I never really did treat you like a friend.But you did and that's why I'm sorry.I should never had forced you to do all those things in the past.It was wrong and I apologize...as a friend."

"You called me you're friend!"Pleakley said passionately.

"Ah,don't read too much into it.I still think you're a one-eyed,nosey,neat-freak of a weenie."Jumba told him,mock teasingly,giving him a small good-natured noggie.

"And I think you're still a derangged,evil,lunatic bent on doing no-good but bringing evil genius experiments to life."Pleakley grinned at him,punching playfully at his arm.

"Eck!Too much emotional contributes."Jumba laughed.

"So you want to go back to being good?"

"Hehe.I was all along,it just took me up until now to make it fully offical that Ohana does acutally mean what it means."

"Yeah....you have a plan then?"

"Heh,heh,nope."

Well,that was a road blocker.I know I cramped about ten-times more emotion then ever into this chapter.But I wanted to make sure everything was good and taken care of.More action soon and the final battle will bed decided shortly.Stay loyal and true,read and review!Hey!that ryhmes!

Lavenderpaw


	11. A truely bizzare turn of events

Gantu's hands were shaking like crazy as he continouesly grimaced out upon the vacant strip of space they had yet to search.Maybe 625 was right!The more he moved forward,the move the light seemed to scurry away from them.But he was realived that he was on his 13th cup of coffee so that he wasn't totally sure whether or not 625 was right.

"Lookin' a little bit shakey there,flounder face."625 commented with a smug look of near safitsfaction on his face.

"If I wasn't so drowned in my own self-pity and low-self esteem,I'd crush you like the loud-mouth trog you are."Gantu mumbled with his teeth clenched,resisting the urge to do so.

"Well,same ta you,tuna breath!"625 retorted in a snicker.

"Call me another name and I'll-huh!?"Before Gantu could finish,he was cut short by a flicker of light on his screne.

"Captain Gantuna Flo Unabix of the Galatic federation."Dr. Hyde's invisible face appeared with a jagged-toothed grin.

"_Flo?!"_625 exclaimed andstarted guffuawing in a relentless uproaring laughter.

"Yes.It is.Wait....Hydrarrian?!"Gantu nearly fell over in shock.

"Finally,we meet.Yes,it is I.And if you must know,I only called to inform you that I will be detaching my locating unit permenately leaving me impervious to any means of tracking and pin-pointing my exact location.Just so you know,were entering hyper space now.This will be my getaway to where I need to go in order to start my reign of domantating fieryupon this entire fleet of moronic,guilable idiots!"With that,he casually signed off and made his way for the hyper space enterance.

"Tell me that just didn't happen."Gantu jabbered in a spiritless monotone whisper.

"It didn't happen."

Back on planet cometoid...

"So if we use this CC experiment for air,will be able to travel with the remaining 600 and try and stop Jumba and Pleakley _and _628 from helping Dr. Hyde take over the universe?"Lilo asked Stitch once more,a key of doubt sounding within her.

"Yep!"Stitch repiled enthusatically and hopped into the big airbubble-like experiment,which could inflant and deflant at will.He reached out and held out his black and red-stripped claw for her.She thought for a minute,and with a sly smile,allowed her best friend to pull her into the experiment.

"Let's go!"Lilo shouted to them all.

"Eta begahta tabooka naga sheekia!"Stitch joined in and this time they all moved as one and lifted up to take flight.Well,the ones that couldn't were aided by the ones that could that is.

"Bye,Larondo!Thanks for everything."Lilo called down to him.

"Bye-bye.Thanks!See ya!"Stitch shouted down at him as well.

"Take care of yourselfs!"He called back,worry penatrating his eyes and clouding into every inch by the second.

"If we hurry,we can make it to hyper space in time,right?"Lilo asked Stitch flat-out if he thought this was possible or not.

"Eh.We're here."Stitch said with a reassuring grin.

"What?How'd we get here so fast?"Lilo gasped,completely puzzled.

"Stitch tell you later....look!"He indicated with a pointy claw,Jumba and Pleakley's ship with everyone out of it standing paitently on a small comet near the hyper space portal.

"I'm scared."Lilo admitted wryly,shrinking down to a ball with her arms wrapped tightly around her,"And I don't know why."

"Stitch scared too,but we'll face this together!"Stitch told her warmly,touching her hand with his claw in a gentle sweep.

"Together."Lilo smiled back,giving his claw a tight squeeze.

They landed a few yards away from the others and gingerly made thier way up to Jumba and Pleakley and 628 with the other 2300 experiments behind them,some floating in mid-air,others resting safely on the ground with perked ears.

"Naga teeka jahka ikleeu!"Stitch growled at them all,despite the fact he had said things would work out,he wasn't now or ever going to let his guard down for a second.

"Trators!How could you?!"Despite Lilo's fear,she was ready for this and wasn't about to back down.

"Well,let's see.A,They want they're home planets saved.B,Jumba here's sticking to our original plan and C,these are MY experiments!So,hand the rest over so I can destroy you without incident."Dr. Hyde's snide voice echoed and then he appeared before them in his true form.....a creature that resembled the grand councilwoman!

"You're....you're!?"Lilo stammered in a twisted manner.

"Her brother?Yes!I am,why do you think she was the main one on my tail all these years?And now....."He said with a devilish grin,turning to look at Jumba and Pleakley knowingly,"Destroy them!The both of you!"He tossed them both a ray gun of some type and directed them to who they were suppose to take out.

"No!"Lilo cried out,her eyes pierecing with anger and sadness when they turned to look at her and Stitch,"You can't.You just can't!We're all suppose to be Ohana,remember!?"

"Naga..."Stitch stuttered,unable to speak.

"Well,go on."He ushered them forwards,"Finish the deal."

"No."Lilo said again,and this time she had a look in her eyes that meant she was determind to have faith in Jumba and Pleakley.

"Yeah,naga!"Stitch shouted in confidence.

"Brave but foolish!"Dr. Hyde sneered,"Do it and fast."

"Uh,I would like to say 'thanks but no thanks' on my-I mean-our part in this."Jumba finally told him,redirecting the ray gun at him.

"Uh-huh.For the first time ever,I'm acutally liking this 'evil genius assitant thing'."Pleakley agreed,pointing his own ray gunand aiming it for Dr. Hyde's head.

"Give up?"Lilo asked him meekly,sprinting up with Stitch to make a full arrest of Dr. Hyde.

"Do I have any other choice,you back-stabbing goons."Dr. Hyde screeched miserbly,putting his hands in the air.

"Well take over from here."The grand councilwoman's voice came gratefully from behind them and......

You'll just have to wait for chapter 12!The conclusion of Comet corp:The beginning of a new era aka Stitch's greatest adventure!

Lavenderpaw


	12. It all comes to a most seemingly satisfy...

Jennifer and Nani sat side by side on long stoop,awaiting the return of Lilo and the rest of them all.Jennifer,on one hand,had felt bad for just completely forgetting about Lilo the last few days and had decided to come see if she had been doing the same but Nani had explained the situtation to her (leaving out the part about Lilo's obvious whereabouts for obivous reasons,of course) and told her Lilo had run off some one.On the other hand,Nani sat shaking with fear of the possiblity something could have happened to her _only _sister.

"I shouldn't have just left her in that kind of mood,"Jennifer told Nani in a hushed voice to keep the sadness out of it.

"Well,I should have known there was something wrong a long time ago."Nani said more to herself then to Jennifer,not bothering to hide the deep melancholy within her.

"What'd you mean by that?"Jennifer asked her curiously,raising her brows at the thought that anyone but her could feel the way she felt right now.

"Like I somehow let her down,you know.Me and Lilo have always been close,but sometimes I think not close enough.Not close enough to tell me every single thing that goes on in her life.I love her like a mother would and I only want whats best."Nani let it all blurt out without a second's thought.

"Oh.That's....that's very interesting."Jennifer repiled with mock enthusasim,trying not to roll her eyes at the fact that this was not only sad and truthful but pathetic and wry.

"I'm sorry,Jennifer.But,you were the only one here and I-I just well...I-"Nani started up,now just realizing what she had been saying and doing all along.

"It's really okay,I know how you feel.Lilo's really tooken me under her wing and been my friend ever since I came here.But I haven't been a total friend by complaining about where she lives and not giving a new york minute about her when she vainished without a trace."Jennifer spilled her side of the story as well,it seemed they both had a lot to contribute to the fact that recently they hadn't really been acting like an older sister or a real friend as well as they use to.

"If I could..."Nani started to sob uncontrollably and burried her face into her lap,"If I could just take back whatever it is I ever said to make her feel so down right now..."

"Look!"Jennifer cried out and ducked her head as Jumba's space ship came hurtling down from the sky and about 30 feet over thier heads,"Oh my...my....my go-ah-dah!"

"Lilo!!!"Nani gasped breathlessly,raisng her head to look at the now landing space craft on top of thier roof.

"Lilo?!Are you kidding me!?"Jennifer asked her in complete bewilderment and surprise.

"No,come on!"Nani shouted to her without looking back,as she raced into the house to meet them.

"Good timing.I think Nani and David are probabley still-"Lilo was telling Stitch as her,Stitch,Jumba,Pleakley and 628 were leaving the ship,but was cut short by Nani coming up on the roof and rushing over to squeeze her to death in a tight embrace of relief and happiness.

"Lilo!Oh my goodness!Are you okay!?"Nani asked her uproaringly,looking directly into her mixed-emotional eyes.

"Nani..."Lilo started up when she was threw,just sort of standing there looking back into her own sister's tear-streakedeyes,"I'm sorry."

"Lilo,why are you sorry?I'm the one that should be..."Nani retorted in mid-sentence and then got lost in Lilo's own returning embrace.

"I should have listened to you!Instead of only thinking about myself.Which I _was_ doing,it was all more for me then for the experiments.I wanted to get away from what was bothering me nowadays,instead of heading it face on like I'm suppose to."Lilo admitted in a snuffle and let tears start to sting her already stinging blood-shot eyes.

"Lilo,"Nani said softly,coming down to her sister's level,"Part of having problems,having an ohana,is being able to come to the ones you care about most or you can trust when you have them.Not always trying to cover them up with something else to aviod them or just plaining keeping them to yourself.Anyways,I think we have this all taken care of."

"Yeah,I guess."Lilo smiled at her thoughtfully,trying to hide the fact that she still felt a little betrayed by Jennifer.

"Lilo..."Jennifer said uneasiley from behind Nani as she stepped to one side to reveal a very miserable-looking Jennifer,"I'm really sorry for what I said eariler and not being here for you when you probabley needed me most."

"It's okay.I forgive you!"Lilo grinned at her and they exchanged a hug without a second's thought.

"But...what _are _these things?!!"Jennifer asked her precariously,wide-eyed in wonder at the grinning martians just 7 feet away from her.

"Ailiens from another planet,"Lilo told her like it was no big deal,slipping a reassuring smile at them that thier secret was safe,"Some formerly evil and some not.You get the picture."

"Whooo....hold up!You mean you're blue dog is...a...a?"Jennifer stammered absentmindlessly.

"Exactly!"Lilo laughed and looked down at 628.

"What?Do I have something in my teeth?Staring without reason is one of the most commonest forms of rudest,you know."628 inquired her with a questioning look.

"Oh...just trying to figure out you're one true place."Lilo told him with a sly smile and thought for a minute.

"Stitch have a suggestion."Stitch piped up happiley.

"Yes Stitch?"Lilo asked him,as if she knew what he already had in mind.

She leaned down so he could whisper whatever it was he wanted to whisper in her ear.Grinning she casted an even more sly smile at 628 and nodded approvingly towards Stitch.

"Yep,I think that'll work out _just _perfectly."

Two months later on galatic federation prison....

"I think you're idea of useing 628 to teach proper mannerism and thoughtfullness is probabley the most logical thing I've ever heard of."The grand councilwomanwas saying over the screne that was transmitting to Earth.

"Heh.Yea,I think it's all pretty much worked out for the best."Lilo told her in response,giggling at the background scene of 628 trying to teach Dr. Hyde how to properly sip tea and fold the napkin after useing it once.

"So what about the Comet corperation experiments?Have you found something useful for them to do as well?"The grand councilwoman asked Lilo with a hint of curiousity.

"You bet.We've assigned them to thier one true place all over the world now!From Rome to Paris to Califorina to New York,they're in the most purposeful place they can be."Lilo smiled and pointed to an entire wall of screnes opposite from her and Stitch(who was right next to her) and indicated that they were all being monitored and checked regularly.

"Interesting...."The grand councilwoman said,intrigued.

"And that's the greatest adventure/ending they're can ever be,right Stitch?"Lilo smiled down at him and winked.

"Eh.Stitch's greatest adventure!"He smiled and winked back up at her but then secretly added,"Until next time,of course!"

The end.

Well,did ya like it?Did ya?Did ya!?Review and put an end to my misery,I may start stories or something about different experiments featured in the story in the furture.Not any time soon,as I am concentrating on a new story now.Bye now!

Lavenderpaw


	13. End of story note

Hi.If you've reached the end of this story,then great!I just decided to repost it in case anyone missed it so I maybe could post a sequeal in the future.Bye.

LP


End file.
